


Wet Car

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, I don't even know what came over me, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non-Human Impala, drunk!Dean, drunk!Sam, for Renée - you perv, implied wincest, quite literally even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam's last night on Earth. They declare their love to the Impala, which has some consequenses...</p><p>"Finished" - as in, any other drabbles will be added to this as a series rather than a chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renée (dA: rainbowsmakemyday)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ren%C3%A9e+%28dA%3A+rainbowsmakemyday%29).



> Written for Renée, one of my best friends. She embarassed the Hell out of me with this one. Now I can do anything, really.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Renée (dA: :iconrainbowsmakemyday: ) asked me to do something with the Impala and Sam and Dean. Her official note was rather confusing but it was something with Dean and Sam and the Impala, Dean started licking the Impala after declaring his love for her, and then there was undressing. I thought of this.  
> I finished this at 23:58, June 24th 2012.  
> At request of Renée: “I like”. I don't think you do “like” so much now ;)  
> This was very disturbing to write. I actually saw Dean riding... that thing since I once saw a documentary in which a woman tried it. Don't ask.  
> I listened to AC/DC's "You shook me all night long" while writing this. I recommend you listen to it while reading it ;)
> 
> Please don't kill me.

Dean and Sam were pretty sure this night was their last sane one to be spent on Earth. To celebrate this – if you could call it celebrating – they had decided to get as drunk as humanly possible, but Sam didn't want to be in a bar or something so they bought shitloads of beer and whiskey and other alcoholic stuff to pass the evening with and went out in the Impala.

When halfway through his thirty-somethingth beer, Dean suddenly said:

'I really love the Impala.'

'I know, Dean', Sam answered, managing to be proud of only slurring a little after a lot of beer. 'You've been fucking her since forever.'

'Untrue,' Dean argued, pushing his brother off the hood of the car, then adding in a serious tone:

'I haven't fucked her once. I only fucked in her backseat.'

'Ow,' Sam winced. 'TMI, dude, really.'

'You asked.'

'I didn't.'

Dean patted the car and said: 'I can't hear you over her sexiness, Sam.'

Sam sighed. Unbelievable. How could Dean be only tipsy while he was full-on drunk?

'I love her, Sam. She's my one and only true love.' Dean kissed the car to express that love.

'Thought that was Cas?'

'Too. They share.'

'Ever combined 'em?'

Sam couldn't keep his curiosity or tongue in check. Dean shook his head. 'Nope. I want to fuck this car, though.'

Sam paused mid-swallow and his brain started to process Dean's words. He couldn't believe his ears – or eyes.

Dean, though, was completely serious and got into the car. He slowly licked his way up the steering wheel while he massaged the seat with his ass. Sam couldn't deny it was an appealing sight, his brother doing that. Reminding himself Dean was actually his brother helped Sam to see it and he joined Dean in the car, licking the whole dashboard. Dean had reached the gearstick and lapped at the tip before taking it wholly into his mouth, not even choking on it when it reached his throat. He just swallowed around it, giving possibly the best blowjob ever to a car.

While Sam was still doing the dashboard, Dean reached over and pulled at Sam's shirt, trying to undo it without seeing what he was doing, but he managed to unbutton it anyway. He popped off the gearstick to push the shirt off and pull Sam's undershirt off. Sam took the not-so-subtle hint and took off Dean's shirt and undershirt without a second glance. He ripped them off, actually, two pieces of torn fabric hanging over the front- and backseat. Dean turned and ground his bare chest into the seat while he undid his belt, boots and socks. Sam followed suit, dry humping the backseat while undoing the rest of his clothes, shedding his underwear and pants as well. Dean took his time and when he felt his jeans were becoming too tight and restricting, he undid them along with his underwear.

'Sam,' Dean moaned, feeling his hardness prodding into the seat before him. 'Sam, suck your fingers for me.'

Sam obeyed, still humping the seat, and pushed three fingers into his mouth, sucking and coating them thoroughly in saliva. Dean and Sam moaned in unison and Dean took the gearstick back into his mouth, sucking it again. When he thought Sam's fingers were wet enough,, he directed them over to his ass and instructed him to put them in to stretch him.

'Oh God,' Dean moaned as Sam put in his first finger. 'Yeah, Sam, look for the spot.'

Sam prodded a bit and inserted a second finger, starting to scissor Dean's hole. Dean gasped as Sam found his prostate and wrapped a hand around Sam's cock, still mouthfucking the gearstick. Sam inserted the third finger and stretched Dean's hole enough.

'It's good, Sam,' Dean panted, squeezing Sam's dick once to convey the meaning. Sam slipped his fingers out and Dean let go of the stick. He positioned himself over the gearstick and slowly let it sink into him. Sam helped Dean to keep his balance and rutted against Dean's bare back, before he remembered Dean actually was his brother and what had just happened between them was all kinds of wrong. Dean was obviously enjoying himself enough not to mind and rode the gearstick vigorously, his knees resting on the front seats and moaning occasionally. Sweat covered his body and his hand was wrapped around his erection.

Sam also enjoyed himself in the backseat. The leather pushing into his back was an arousing feeling and he needed more control, damnit! Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly started pumping it.

 

Castiel knew he had to tell Dean and Sam they were going to survive but was somehow reluctant to do so. For all he knew, Dean could be balls deep in some pretty lady with a sulking Sam at home. He obeyed his orders, though, and followed his bond with Dean – a way of tracing him that would never fail.

When he appeared where Dean was supposed to be, he saw the Impala, so he was sure he was at the right place. Dean's bare back and head that was thrown back in ecstasy, however, weren't things Castiel liked to see. He came closer to see Sam writhing and flushing in the backseat. Making a mental note to never sit there again, he redirected his attention to Dean. Dean, who was riding a gearstick.

Castiel decided not to disturb them with his news and left them a note which said to call him when they weren't busy.

When he left, he wondered in a dark corner of his mind whether this was normal human behavior. If so, he thought, humans were even weirder than he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stumbles upon the Winchesters, and something goes wrong - Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of promised that I would write a sequel chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long. I thought I’d bring my laptop with me to Norway but I didn’t so I couldn’t really write, and work and life and leaving housemates and new ones arriving were kind of killing me and sucking up all my energy. Luckily, I finally found time and inspiration to finish this chapter, so here it (finally) is!
> 
> Warning: M for mature pictures and images, and once again: I cannot be held responsible for possible disturbing images. Read at your own risk. Liberties have been taken with certain characters, and I have completely disregarded the canon. I can’t even say in which season this takes place. Let’s just say everyone is alive and kicking here.
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net. Might get another chapter.

** Chapter 2 **

 

After the _incident_ with the car Castiel witnessed, he stays away from the Winchester for a while. He needs to see to some important research: do all humans interact with their cars like that when they share such emotional bonds with it? In the end, he decides that it’s probably something drunk people do: make some stupid decisions and regret them later on.

He thinks it time he returned to Dean and Sam, as they might need him. He prepares himself mentally by putting the car-pictures somewhere far away, not to be accessed anymore, and then flies to where the Impala s.

The moment he lands, he knows something is wrong. He isn’t sitting in the car, but accidentally melded with the car. He feels the ghosting memories of the Impala trying to make contact with his Grace, and decides that it might make for an interesting new perspective on life, so he stays inside her. Castiel asks her how she feels, and she replies by going just a tiny bit faster, using her features to communicate with Castiel as she doesn’t have anything resembling a human mind with which he could talk. The Impala needs a break real bad, and Castiel concludes that Sam and Dean had been on the road for longer than they normally are.

Luckily, Impala is still fine, and only needs a bit of rest. Castiel asks her if they are close to wherever Sam and Dean are headed, and she responds by flicking on the head lights. It should not be too far. _Okay_ , Cas thinks back at her, _I’ll just wait, then_.

She rumbles in response but then gives herself completely over to Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, they finally stop somewhere. It’s just a bar, no motel or anything, but they have stopped anyway. Both Dean and Sam need to sleep, and they can’t do that while they are driving – obviously.

‘Dean, I think I’m too tired to go drink something,’ Sam mutters, trying to suppress a yawn.

‘Hm,’ Dean grumbles back. ‘That’s not well enough an excuse, Sammy. I think we just need a night cap and then go to sleep. Will make the nightmares less scary and such.’

‘Okay.’

Cas senses that Sam doesn’t believe Dean in the slightest but lets it slip anyway because he actually is tired. It does seem to work, however, and after a few beers they are loosening up and their conversations are growing more and more incoherent. Sam falls asleep in a lounging chair and Dean buys out the bartender so that he can leave Sam there overnight. Dean moves over to the Impala and stretches out gloriously on the back seat. Cas knows that he has this sort of not really healthy crush on Dean, but the familiar feeling of the Impala and Dean make his heart go extra fast, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before the Impala picks up on it. Which would be a bad idea, considering the last time the Impala was involved in any kind of fantasies with Dean. Cas swallows and tries hard not to think about it, but he cannot ignore it for long.

The Impala feels like she is radiating smugness, because she had Dean before Cas, and Cas tries to not let it get to him. It does, however, and he breathes in and out a few times to try to get his anger under control. He has to relax, or things will go wrong, he can feel it in his bones. For a few minutes he actually succeeds, but he knows he is overthinking it and it does not help in calming himself down. He knows he is unreasonably mad at the Impala, but he is trying to not let it get to his angelic nature. It takes only five more minutes before he bursts.

His angelic essence takes over the Impala, and Dean and Sam’s dreams. He drops Sam’s dream quickly, because he does not want to invade in the peaceful dream about his time with Jessica, and Dean’s dream is much more interesting. He is only a bystander in the dream, but that does not keep Cas from being pulled towards it. Dean is dreaming about the Impala, only he is not alone. Castiel is in the car with him – another Castiel, this one less angelic and more of a rebel than Cas. They appear to have just stopped, and Dean is making out with Castiel, only the Impala is with them in spirit, and seems to be disapproving of it. Dean and Castiel don’t pay any attention to the car, but Cas does, and he accidentally wakes Dean up by withdrawing from the dream.

Dean moans and stretches. He has an obvious boner, and Cas can’t stop himself from releasing his own soft sound. It is only then that he realizes that he is actively possessing the Impala, and that he was bleeding arousal into the whole of the car. When Dean started gaining consciousness, he grabbed the lube from the glove compartment. Castiel saw the different opportunities flash before his eyes, and Dean reacted as if the ideas were planted in his head. He undid his jeans, popped open the bottle of lube, and slicked his fingers. Cas had to swallow, and felt restricted in the car’s mind. He wanted to leave her spirit and join Dean in the car, but couldn’t. Meanwhile, Dean brought his fingers to his anus and started fingering himself while tugging his cock to stay erect. Cas felt his own arousal rocket as well, and knew he was close.

Dean had taken the liberty to coat the Impala’s gear stick with lube, too, and as he had apparently stretched himself enough to take that in, he sank down onto the gear stick. Cas felt how good it was, a tight asshole stretched around the gear shift. It was warm, and did not give easily, but it felt amazing. Dean threw his head into his neck and started playing with his nipples. He looked like he was close too, and it pushed Cas over the edge. He did not physically come, but he did black out for a second.

When he came to, he just caught Dean coming too. He felt Dean convulsing around him, and thought: _This is certainly something I want to do again – but not in the Impala._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second part?
> 
> Also, writing smut/porn isn't my best skill xD and I should mention that I do NOT agree with incestuous relationships. I partially wrote it in because it couldn't be done differently and my friend requested it almost like this - she implied it on Skype.
> 
> I don't own Dean, Sam or an Impala (which is sad, 'cuz I really want one)


End file.
